The present invention relates in general to a bag sealing apparatus and method, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for sealing a valved bag transported by a conveyor.
Sealable cartons and containers, and apparatuses and methods for sealing them, have been known in the art for quite some time. One example of a prior-art apparatus and method for sealing containers via ultrasonic vibration is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,220 to Bosche et al. Another example of an ultrasonic apparatus for sealing containers is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,532 to Wadium et al.
Typically, in these prior art systems, containers are transported in an upright, vertical fashion along a conveyor, until they reach a sealing station. Often the container must be supported in this upright orientation as it is carried along the conveyor. Within the sealing station, a portion of the container to be sealed is clamped within a heat sealing or ultrasonic vibration sealing apparatus. While such systems have worked acceptably for relatively small or lightweight containers, they are more difficult to apply to heavier, larger, or more cumbersome containers. For these containers, it is relatively difficult to transport them vertically, inasmuch as relatively large, sophisticated, or expensive supporting or holding structures are required to maintain the containers in a vertical orientation, with their centers of gravity carried distally from the conveyor. Moreover, in some such prior art systems, containers must be manually loaded onto, and off-loaded from, these vertical supporting or holding structures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for sealing a container placed flat upon a conveyor, in a low center of gravity orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automated apparatus and method for sealing a container, wherein the container need not be supported in a vertical orientation; and requiring less manual labor associated therewith.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for sealing a valved bag having a sealable valve protruding in a substantially perpendicular orientation with respect to a longitudinal axis of the bag.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.